Death are you there?
by I-Really-Love-Pans
Summary: I was playing Resident Evil Revelations 2 with my favorite character on the ship deck scenario, and my experience/ordeal in the stage prompted me to write it out. Pretty much everything but the end is pretty accurate of my time on the stage. Lady HUNK/HUNK


Lady HUNK wondered how she ever ended up on that ship in the middle of nowhere, but she knew this, it was a fucking nightmare what she encountered on that ship… B.O.W's, their reason for being on that ship? Maybe Carla had something to do with it? Hell, maybe Wesker put in his will for someone to make some B.O.W's and put them on a ship?

"I have no fucking clue why you were all put on here! Nevertheless, I'm gonna remove all of you by force!"

Hunters, there were Hunters everywhere… her aim was true most of the time, however when she had 3 of them surrounding her, she got knocked around like a fucking rag doll, her body smashing into one of the nearby cargo crates.

"Ahhh" the muffled cry was stifled by her gas mask.

The Hunters moved in for the final strike, determined to end her existence by some order of command embedded in their DNA. Getting her second wind she did a kickflip and landed rather hard on her feet, feeling the pressure on her knees. She ducked Hunter's claw and scrambled up some stairs only to be met with another Hunter one of a larger bone structure, she cursed and tried to duck beneath his arms and squeeze past but he violently backhanded her sending her to the bottom of the staircase.

"Damn it.." her teeth gritted, she could feel fresh blood trickling down her chin. Her options were very limited as she was only armed with a handgun and no grenades, which she'd give her left arm for right now! Her eyes scanned the area looking for a quick exit from the hopeless situation, when her eyes spotted a large red canister with the flammable symbol of its side, Yes! A glimmer of hope to her desperate situation! She bolted towards the canister and ran a few more feet past it, then spinning on the spot she brought up her handgun, and once the Hunters began swarming the flammable object she let loose her bullet and the explosion wiped out half the cargo and stairs, having dived away from the explosion she was now getting back onto her feet, her hands resting on her knees though while she struggled to catch her breath.

"Jesus….damn B.O.W's they don't….know when to quit!"

Once her composure had been gained and she was certain that her lungs were now properly filled with air, she continued to transverse the ship's deck, heading up another staircase and taking note of the red canister located by the bottom of the stairs, she was heading up. It seemed clear and seemed safe, but with her history, that was never a good thing, and sure enough once she reached the top tier of her destination and proceeded to the edge of the platform a horrible sound met her ears, it sounded like a buzzsaw. She turned on the spot and saw this nasty creature with two heads and a hand made into a buzzsaw.

"SWEET FUCKING CHRIST!" she screamed, her feet met with the edge of the platform as she had been retreating from the grotesque creature, her space limited she knew there was no other way and bolted past the creature, she made a large circular run around the deck before heading back up the half exploded staircase, where she had to stand off against the creature.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" once she reached the top another huge Hunter was waiting for her, she was about to enter a panicked state when something she remembered gave her hope for survival, running into the upper tier of the ship she raced up the stairs from earlier and hid halfway around the wall waiting for the two monsters to get within range of that red canister.

The Hunter hoped in and nearly took her head off, she cursed and had to rethink her strategy, her body then collided with the Buzzsaw creature, she believed somewhere she had read in a report it was called a Scagdead, Jill Valentine had recorded this abomination in the BSAA database, and Lady only knew because she had hacked into a few months back. The creature slashed her across her chest causing her jacket to slip off and only having her helmet tank-top and shorts protecting her she ran like a son of a bitch.

"Shit, shit, shit! What the fuck do I do?"

There was no safe place to hide and she was getting tired, the Hunter and the Scagdead were constantly on her heels and whenever she could manage she would turn and shoot whichever one was closer, with limited ammo and stamina she was beginning to think that death sounded like her only reprieve, maybe Dr. Death himself would appear and kill her, but then again HUNK liked her and would never kill her unless ordered by Umbrella..

She had managed to return to that staircase with the red canister that was part of her last failed plan, however, she was successful this time and both monsters melted into the deck.

"It's finally over!" she said heading out onto the platform she had encountered the Scagdead on earlier when a Tentacle monster fell upon her, she screamed at the top of her lungs and bolted from the platform landing on the lower deck. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! No, NO! I can't not anymore, I have nothing left to give! I can't beat another thing...how the fuck do I get outta here?!"

She raced all over the deck searching every nook and cranny, the strange beast screaming behind her every step of the way! She climbed into one of the abandoned helicopters and tried to get the toggle switch to work.

"Start damn you! These wouldn't be on here if they didn't work!" frustration getting increasingly more difficult to manage she was about to pull out her gun and use the last bullet on herself. When a voice came through on her radio, she had forgotten she had one, with all the trauma she'd been put through she had assumed herself isolated and without help.

"Lady-Hu-Hunnnk- Lad- Ov-er-dea-th"

"HUNK? THIS IS LADY HUNK, OVER!"

"Where-wh- cuk-re-you?"

"Some fucking tanker in the middle of nowhere, where the fuck is you!?"

"Heli-helicopter-so-uth-tracking-"

"Can you pick me up?"

"1-0-10-min-ute-s-"

"Ok! I'm gonna be on the front deck!"

"O-over-"

Now she needed to stay alive for those 10 minutes, but with that creature hunting her down, she was outta options and time… and only armed with one bullet.

"What can I do?" her ears catching the sound of that thing she scrambled out of the helicopter just in time to avoid getting sliced in half along with the downed helicopter as well.

"Fuck me!"

Climbing onto a nearby cargo crate she squeezed between the two crates on top of it and shimmied her body all the way to the back which was open out to the ocean. If she could manage to stay hidden here she might be able to get HUNK's attention. The creature's screams grew louder and more persistent, she knew she had only a few minutes before HUNK arrived, she could see the helicopter in the distance, and her heart swelled with joy, she would be rescued!

"Nooo! Stop!" her cries filled the air while she was retrieved from within the small space, the monster had reached in with its tendrils and tossed her into the air, she came down hard onto the platform below.

"D-damn it…" slowly getting on her hands and knees she coughed inside her helmet, her bones ached, and she was almost certain that she had a few broken ribs now. Her vision was becoming very blurry as her hands were out of focus. Turning her head to the right she could see the monster.

"You think you can win?!"

A shrill cry came from somewhere within the monster as it prepared its final attack on her, this was her last stand. She had nothing, not a damn thing, well...she did have that single bullet actually but..

"A single bullet wouldn't work…."

The deafening sounds of a helicopter's blades met her ears, the sound was music to her ears and she managed some strength to get to her feet stumbling backward a little before regaining her footing.

"Adios mother fucker!" she leaped at the wall on the cargo crate and using the traction from her boots and gloves climbed to the top, dragging her legs over after her just as the monster aimed an attack that smashed the side of the crate. Time was of the essence now, the helicopter was hovering above her location and she could see HUNK lowering a rope ladder. Before it had finished descending she kicked off the crate and leaped for it, her hand outstretched, she grabbed onto one of the planks and HUNK returned to the cockpit to get them the hell outta there.

She didn't want to look back, she knew the monster was still there, probably throwing a temper tantrum, but she honestly did not give a shit, she ascended the ladder and pulled herself up into the helicopter/

"Thanks for saving my ass."

"You're just lucky I was around."

She took a seat beside HUNK in the cockpit and finally took a deep breath, able to relax for once.

"My luck should've run out by now.."


End file.
